Kindergarten
by RideMyBike
Summary: Gregory was excited as his nanny ushered him into the building. Why was Gregory excited you ask? It was his first day at kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1

Gregory was excited as his nanny ushered him into the building. Why was Gregory excited you ask? It was his first day at kindergarten. Gregory looked at all the bright and colorful pictures hung on the wall. He looked at all they toys, puzzles, crayons, paper, building blocks. There was so much stuff here!

"Now Gregory, remember behave yourself. No pushing other children, wash your hands before you eat, wipe your mouth after you have eaten, not with your sleeve but with the tissue I put in your pocket. Oh and most importantly, Gregory remembers to share. Remember what I taught you? Sharing? Try to share the toys with the other children. I'm going now. I'll be back this afternoon to pick you up. Bye." She waved at the boy and disappeared out the door leaving a fascinated Gregory running towards the large pile of building blocks he had spotted.

"Crash! Haha!"

Christophe DeLorn turned to see who was causing so much noise. He saw a boy dressed in an orange dress shirt with stiff blonde curls.

"Cash! Thud! Smash!"

Christophe glared at the boy. He was making to much noise to his liking. He decided to have a talk with him. Walking over he Christophe tapped him on the shoulder.

Gregory turned to face the boy and smiled.

"Hi I'm Gregory! What's your name?"

"Beetch."

"Bitch? Is that your real name? Or is that what you want me to call you?"

Christophe gritted his teeth. "No zat es not! My name es Christophe DeLorn. You can call me Ze Mole and I just want to let you know zat you are being noisy."

"Sorry." Gregory looked sad for a moment and it almost made Christophe guilty for interrupting his fun.

"Mole are you picking on the new kid?" A small black haired boy walked up behind Christophe.

"Stan! Go away. I am not picking on ze new… I'm not picking on Gregory."

"Ah who's he?" Gregory asked curiously.

"My name is Stan."

"Go away now." Christophe glared at the boy as Stan stormed off in the direction of the sand pit.

Gregory was having a blast during out door activity time. The children were on a scavenger hunt. They had to find seven different colored pieces of paper hidden in the play area. Christophe was the first to complete his task and was now sitting back watching Gregory wonder around look for the last piece. The boy's happy nature captivated him, Christophe found himself wishing the he could be more like the British beetch.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss. Claridge helped the children take off their coats as they entered the classroom. She watched them as they took out their pencil cases and placed them on their tables. Miss. Claridge did a quick headcount as she walked towards her desk. One person was missing or perhaps late. She decided she would mark the roll later.

A little boy with a red jewfro skipped happily over to Christophe's desk and sat down next to him.

"Hi Mole!" He said and smiled.

Christophe turned his gaze from him to the table.

"Go away Kyle, you know zat es Gregory's seat."

Kyle knew very well that this was indeed Gregory's seat but he really wanted to sit next to the French boy. He had always wanted to sit next to him. Kyle thought hard, his childish face screwed itself up causing soft lines to form in his concentration. Finally he came up with an idea.

"We can do a seat swap!" He piped. "Gregory can sit next to Stan where I used to sit and I'll sit here next to you."

Christophe blinked. He really didn't like the sound of that idea.

"Kyle zat es Gregory's seat. Eet means zat this es where Gregory will sit so why don't you go back to where you came from?" Christophe pointed in the direction of an empty chair next to the open window. Kyle mistook this as a sign from Christophe telling him to go jump. He immediately burst into tears drawing Miss. Claridge attention to the pair.

"Kyle, what is wrong?"

"Mole told me to jump out the window." He sobbed. "When all I wanted was to sit here for the day."

Miss. Claridge looked at Christophe. "Christophe that wasn't a very nice thing to say. As your punishment I want to you to sit in the corner on the rug."

"But I-" started Christophe.

"No buts, go sit there now."

Christophe hung his head. 'Stupid Jewish Bitch' he thought as he made his way towards the rug and sat down. Not long after the teacher began lessons.

"Today we will learn about the letter L. L is for lesson. L is for learning. Can anybody else tell me what L is for?"

Nobody answered.

Miss. Claridge tried again. "L is for lion. L is for-"

"Late! I'm late again!" said Gregory as he rushed into the classroom. "Sorry for being late Miss. Claridge, traffic was tremendous. Please forgive me."

Miss. Claridge smiled. "You are forgiven Gregory. Please take your seat and open up your book to the letter L."

Gregory turned and was about to walk to his seat when he saw Christophe looking all mad in the corner.

"Mole!" Cried Gregory. "What are you doing there?" He rushed up to Christophe and hugged him.

"Gregory go back to your seat." The teacher said sternly as she could.

Gregory took a deep breath and stood at his full height.

"No. Mole didn't do anything bad if he has to sit on the bad rug then I sit here with him." He looked fiercely at the class. "Nobody hurts my Mole."

Wendy stood up from her seat. "I agree Miss. Claridge, Mole didn't do anything wrong. He shouldn't be punished." And with that she walked over and sat herself on the rug next to Gregory.

"I agree with what Wendy said." Came Stan's voice. He got up and started walking to his girl friend. Kenny shrugged and followed and soon two more people joined the other that was already on the rug.

Miss. Claridge watch as her students followed one by one to sit on the very small rug until Kyle was now left alone, Christophe gave Gregory a tiny smile. "_Merci_." He said.

Gregory leaned in and gave him a hug. "No problem, it's what friends are for."


End file.
